Courtney and Sierra
this article focsuses on the interactions between Courtney and Sierra. Overview In Total Drama World Tour, Sierra appeared to respect Courtney's relationship with Duncan. However Courtney did not return her feeling, being disgused by her habbits and attraction to Cody. Over time Sierra became aware to Courtney's personailtly and became enemies once she insulted Cody. However Sierra joins Courtney's alliance to vote off Gwen. In Total Drama All-Stars, they are put on the same team again, while Courtney's dislike for Sierra remains unchanged, Sierra no longer appears to carry her previous hosilitly towards Courtney. Their time together as a team was cut short, After Courtney swaped teams with Duncan. Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhut's Total Drama Action Reunion Special When Sierra apporached Courtney for an interveiw, the recenlty broken up couple both oddly turn her friendly approaches down. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 cheer when Sierra finishes the boat.]] After Sierra switches teams with Izzy, the two become teammates. During the episode Courtney wad impressed by Sierra's weaving skills, and cheers when she finishes their boat. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Courtney campares Sierra to a raccoon giong through trash, while Sierra was going through Cody's backpack. The Am-AH-Zon Race When Team Amazon was tied to a tree, Sierra comment that Gwen's snoirng was making her crazy Courtney added that it was making Sierra "crazier." Can't Help Falling in Lourve Courtney confronted Sierra as she cried over Cody voting for her in the last episode but fails to reassure. Newf Kids on the Rock Courtney gets frustrated while Sierra rows the boat with Cody, so Courtney yells at the two of them to row faster, Later when Courtney discover the rock was not in fact Duncan and are both confused how they could possible see this. Sierra suggests this due to people hulluncinatin tings when they miss someone, which Courtney agrees is a possibility however she was suspicious as to why Gwen saw Duncan as well. Greece's Peices Sierra showed notable annoyance throughout the episode when people were calling Cody weak, especially Courtney. Sierra finally snapped When Courtney insulted Cody's lack of strength, calling him pipsqueak. Sierra hears this and, ceasing her beating up Owen, turns on Courtney and attacks her, ignoring the fact they're on the same team. Near the end of their fight, Courtney and Sierra have each other in a headlock, refusing to let go until a lack of oxygen causes both of them to faint. However, after Courtney discovered When had kissed Duncan, Sierra helped Courtney's cause, ordering Cody to lose the challenge so Gwen can be voted out. However, it is possible that Gwen out because of Cody's attraction for her. 195px-Firstattack.png|Sierra lunges at Courtney. 195px-Greece_courtney_sierra_gwen_catfight.png|Sierra restrains an angry Courtney. 195px-14._Sierra_y_Courtney.JPG|Sierra tells Courtney she supports her in eliminating Gwen. The Ex-Files Sierra backs up Courtney's antagonism towards Gwen throughout the episode, fueled by own hatred of Gwen to Cody's attraction towards her. She joins Courtney in criticizing everyone of Gwen's actions and even calls her " New Heather." Sierra was also upset as Courtney when Gwen manages to find the artifact during the challenge. Picnic at Hanging Dork It's revealed that Courtney has guaranteed Sierra's vote for Gwen, and has joined her unofficial alliance At the end the episode it is revealed that Sierra did indeed vote for Gwen. Both are happy when Gwen is finally eliminated in a tiebreaker. Sweden Sour While fighting with Heather, she hits Courtney in the with an accidental back-swing of a pipe. Sierra was going to vote for Courtney, but is safe due to fake elimination, much to Sierra's disappointment. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains Both are once again placed on the same team, the Heroic Hamsters. During the challenge, when it's Sierra's turn to jump in the carriage, Courtney had yet to get out, so was crushed Sierra. After Sierra climbs out to try the key on the Spa Hotel, she jumps back in again and squashes Courtney a second time. It isn't until it's Mike's turn where Courtney finally manages to climb out, and Sierra discovers why the carriage "felt so lumpy." Evil Dread At the start of the episode, Sierra annoys Courtney in the loser Cabins by taking a picture of her whole she was asleep. This leads Courtney to call her "fan with a bad case of crazy." She is also disgusted when Sierra eats gruel straight off the floor, that Chef threw in. Saving Private Leechball Courtney was disgusted by Sierra's continue obsession with Cody and the she sleeps, she calls her a weirdo. When all of the Heroic Hamsters smuggled food for Sam who just returned from exile on boney island, Sierra expecting Courtney to have brought something asks her what she brought. However Courtney hadn't brought anything and protested in the confessional that one told her they were going to this. For most of the challenge she was annoyed at her team's kindness when Sierra and Mike carry an injured Sam, and felt they wre slowing down. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts